


How you remind me

by queenseptienna



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Dubious Consent, Homophobia, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Content
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-25
Updated: 2011-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-23 01:39:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenseptienna/pseuds/queenseptienna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suvvia Burt, non essere irragionevole. Te lo ricordi anche tu queste cose succedevano alla nostra età e anche tu ti comportavi così con i finocchi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How you remind me

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: How you remind me  
> Fandom: Glee  
> Autore: [info]queenseptienna   
> Pairing: Burt Hummel/Paul Karofsky (DIO.)  
> Personaggi: young!Burt (anche in versione adulta), young!Paul (anche in versione adulta), Dave Karofsky, Kurt Hummel  
> Rating: NC17  
> Genere: erotico, angst, romantico  
> Avvertimenti: slash, scene di sesso descrittivo, dub!cons, non betata (E SI VEDE), omofobia, masturbazione, linguaggio, due vecchi barbogi che copulano per fortuna in gioventù D:  
> Info: in risposta alla sfida di [info]kurenai88 (con prompt Burt/Paul, erotico, di almeno 1000 parole). Per il prompt “JOLLY” della mia tabella del [info]bingo_italia .  
> Basata sulla canzone “How you remind me” dei Nickelback.  
> Affetta da Shipping compulsivo, partecipo all'iniziativa del forum « Collection of Starlight », said Mr Fanfiction Contest. D:  
> Note: visto che la mia sfidante ha la passione avvocatesca, mi ci sono cimentata anche io… dopo tutto non era indicato che non potessi inserire il testo di una canzone o che le sue parole non valessero nel counter finale ♥  
> L’icon dice che Burt approva. In realtà non approva manco per sbaglio D:  
> Disclaimer: Glee non è mio e non mi pagano per scrivere queste vaccate.

Dave tremava sotto lo sguardo delle persone presenti in quella stanza. Aveva tirato troppo la corda e quello era stato il risultato.  
L’espressione che Kurt gli rivolgeva era un misto tra il freddo e l’angosciato e la colpa era sua.  
Solo sua.  
Se solo fosse riuscito a mostrargli il suo amore in maniera diversa, invece che spingerlo contro gli armadietti ogni fottutissimo giorno e… e sì, lo aveva baciato. Lo aveva baciato e lo avrebbe rifatto altre mille volte senza mai pentirsi. Avrebbe fermato il tempo in quell’istante, se solo avesse potuto.  
Troppo perso nei propri pensieri disperati, non fece troppo caso al momento di tensione che intercorreva fra i propri genitori. Era durato praticamente un semplice battito di ciglia, nulla di importante che valesse la pena di registrare.

 _Suvvia Burt, non essere irragionevole. Te lo ricordi anche tu queste cose succedevano alla nostra età e anche tu ti comportavi così con i finocchi._

Un solo istante in cui suo padre, dopo aver detto che Dave era sempre stato un bravo ragazzo, aveva preso fiato e Burt Hummel gli aveva risposto con l’inferno dietro agli occhi.

  
 _Never made it as a wise man  
I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing  
Tired of living like a blind man  
I'm sick of sight without a sense of feeling  
And this is how you remind me _

Burt Hummel, a diciassette anni, non era un ragazzo troppo popolare nella sua scuola, il McKinley, ma non era nemmeno uno sfigato a cui si potevano lanciare granite in faccia pensando di passarla liscia. Si faceva rispettare e si faceva gli affari suoi con i suoi amici senza infastidire nessuno. Un tipo tranquillo insomma.  
Giocava a football come kicker, tutti i ragazzi degni di questo nome facevano parte del club, mica come quelle checche canterine del Glee, anche se se ne parlava male si rischiava una bella lavata di capo.  
Il difensore dei Titans invece era Paul Karofsky, un tipo schivo senza troppe pretese, che però mieteva vittime tra la popolazione femminile.  
I miracoli del calcio.  
Paul era il migliore amico di Burt e non solo sul campo, dove il giovane Karofsky era l’ombra del kicker, permettendogli a volte di arrivare illeso al lancio della palla in meta.  
Inoltre era il motivo per cui nessuno si permetteva di lanciare una granita in faccia a Burt Hummel.  
Si conoscevano sin da bambini, ormai per loro era del tutto naturale stare insieme, condividevano qualunque cosa, persino le ragazze una volta, perché non… il sesso?

  
 _This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am _

_It's not like you to say sorry  
I was waiting on a different story  
This time I'm mistaken  
for handing you a heart worth breaking  
and I've been wrong, i've been down,  
been to the bottom of every bottle  
these five words in my head  
scream "are we having fun yet?"_

 _yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no  
yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no _

  
“Paul, non credo di esserne molto sicuro…”  
Burt era premuto contro il muro dall’amico, che stringeva saldamente in mano le erezioni di entrambi, strofinandole insieme e strappando gemiti ad entrambi.  
“Smettila Burt, l’ho visto come mi guardavi e poi eri d’accordo anche tu a farlo.” gli rispose il difensore, aumentando la stretta e facendo piegare la testa all’indietro all’altro. Paul posò un bacio ruvido e per niente gentile sul quel collo esposto, provocando in Burt ben più di un semplice brivido.  
“Sì, ma… _è da finocchi_!”  
“Ma smettila, non stiamo facendo veramente sesso e non stiamo insieme.” Paul concluse il discorso in quel modo, strofinando ancora una guancia appena ricoperta da un accenno di barba sul collo di Hummel, con un sorrisino irritante. “Devo ricordarti che la scorsa settimana ci siamo tirati non so quante seghe insieme agli altri ragazzi della squadra? Che c’è di male se voglio farlo con te?”  
Burt tentò in qualche modo di riprendere il controllo di quella situazione che sembrava essergli sfuggita di mano insieme al suo cazzo, finendo in mano a quelle più esperte di Karofsky. “Non è la stessa cosa, porca… porca puttana maledetta. E’ da froci quello che stai facendo e lo sai meglio di me.”  
“No, non lo è. Non lo sarà _mai_. Adesso stai zitto.”  
Il kicker fu obbligato a sentir soffocato l’urlo del proprio orgasmo, mentre avvertiva il proprio seme sporcare gli abiti di entrambi, mischiato con quello di Paul, che ansimava pesantemente contro la propria spalla. Lo spinse via, cercando in qualche maniera di mettersi a posto, di non sembrare uno che si era appena fatto masturbare dal proprio migliore amico, che ormai non sapeva neppure più cosa fosse in realtà.  
Mentre scappava via, piangeva.  
Paul non lo fermò. Stupido, _stupido_ Hummel.

  
 _It's not like you didn't know that  
I said I love you and I swear I still do  
And it must have been so bad  
Cause living with me must have damn near killed you _

_And this is how, you remind me  
Of what I really am  
This is how, you remind me  
Of what I really am _

_It's not like you to say sorry  
I was waiting on a different story  
This time I'm mistaken  
for handing you a heart worth breaking  
and I've been wrong, i've been down,  
been to the bottom of every bottle  
these five words in my head  
scream "are we having fun yet?"_

 _yet, yet, yet, no, no  
yet, yet, yet, no, no  
yet, yet, yet, no, no  
yet, yet, yet, no, no _

  
“Smettila Paul, cazzo!” ansimò Burt, mentre sentiva Karofsky schiacciarlo contro il materasso e succhiargli un capezzolo. Non era troppo convinto nemmeno lui e le sue stesse parole gli sembravano stupide e prive di senso, in realtà desiderava l’amico, ma non era giusto.  
Non era giusto nei confronti di Elizabeth, la ragazza che aveva conosciuto l’anno prima e con cui desiderava sposarsi nel giro di un paio d’anni. Aveva in programma di mettere su una famiglia, di avere dei figli, di…  
Con un ansito accolse Paul dentro di sé, graffiandogli forte la schiena, dondolandosi avanti e indietro per riceverlo ancora più a fondo.  
“ _E’ da finocchi._ ” sussurrò al suo orecchio, scatenando una risatina da parte del suo amante. Facevano quelle _cose_ ormai da ben prima che finissero il liceo e iniziassero ad andare al college, separando le loro strade forse per sempre.  
Karofsky gli rubò un bacio a fior di labbra e gli sorrise. “Allora per te sarò felice di esserlo.”

  
 _Never made it as a wise man  
I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing  
And this is how you remind me  
This is how you remind me  
This is how you remind me  
Of what i really am  
This is how you remind me  
Of what i really am _

  
Kurt vide suo padre sbattere appena le ciglia verso Paul Karofsky e scuotere la testa, mentre Dave poteva osservare la stessa reazione da parte del proprio genitore.  
Sembravano quasi riemergere da un ricordo come un’apnea, ma entrambi i ragazzi non diedero troppa importanza a quel gesto. In fin dei conti cosa ne potevano sapere loro due dei loro problemi?  
“Vieni Kurt, andiamo a casa.”  
Un ultimo sguardo fuggevole tra i due uomini rammentò a Burt che sì, sapeva bene come ci si comportava alla sua età coi finocchi.

  
 _It's not like you to say sorry  
I was waiting on a different story  
This time I'm mistaken  
for handing you a heart worth breaking  
and I've been wrong, i've been down,  
been to the bottom of every bottle  
these five words in my head  
scream "are we having fun yet?"  
yet, yet  
are we having fun yet_

  
 **FINE**


End file.
